


【FGO】【迦周】梵天焦热之时

by little_ear_in_June



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_ear_in_June/pseuds/little_ear_in_June
Summary: 存档用





	【FGO】【迦周】梵天焦热之时

**Author's Note:**

> 存档用

存档用

 

01  
恶寒感自手脚一直蔓延至后背，将阿周那从短暂的无意识中唤醒。“短暂”是他的习惯——本质身为降灵产物的从者对睡眠并无需要，只是为了适应迦勒底的系统而做的入乡随俗式调整——另一方面是为了”节能“。

忍受着那无名的恶寒，“节能”的字眼出现在脑海中时，本应集中精力弄清眼下处境的阿周那，却任由思绪想到了那个男人。

—— 黄金的铠甲、黄金的耳环，以不灭的火焰点燃黑夜的妖艳之“赤”。他的宿敌，他的兄弟。

阿周那像无数次自梦中醒来时一样，再次叹息，再次轻声呼唤出那个属于宿敌的名字。  
“迦尔纳。”

“嗯，我在这里。” 令人轻易地产生了安全感的声音，自身侧寸许处传来。  
…………………………  
————————。  
————————？  
…………………………！  
身为英灵，梦境和现实，还是很容易区分的。特别是千夜噩梦的尽头，眼下的境况，同生前身后每夜梦中轮回再现的漫无边际向下的迷宫，有着本质性的区别。

换句话说，自己与宿敌同床共枕的状况，绝非梦幻，是千真万确的事实。  
阿周那的身体比思维动得更快，已经如同触电般迅疾地跳起，自动架起防御的姿势。伸出去的左手触摸大腿外侧的陌生感让他从攻击态势中回过神来：阿周那意识到自己不仅无法叫出甘狄拔，甚至就连灵力形成的箭袋——盛放着取之不尽的箭支的湿婆法宝，也不翼而飞了。

“迦……这是怎么回事？”  
“对于你我来说似乎是同样的情况。” 像这样一丝光也不透的黑暗，即使像他那样色素欠缺的人，也无法成功形成视觉上可以捕捉的轮廓。  
也就是说，他也看不到自己刚才的表情。这个想法为阿周那找回了几分平静。

“这里大概不是迦勒底。” 阿周那很快让自己平静下来。  
”原因是？“ 那个声音问。  
”魔力。除非迦勒底的魔力系统出了故障。或者我体内接受魔力的回路因为某种原因中断了。“  
因为缺乏魔力而变得敏感的身体畏惧寒冷，赤脚站在地板上的感受宛如踩着冰。阿周那自醒来后便默默忍耐着低温带来的不适。

”是吗……“ 声音对阿周那的判断不置可否。  
与此同时，温暖的触感包裹住冰冷的手腕。  
魔力形成的手套异常轻薄，对方手心传来的温度被一五一十转交给阿周那冰凉的手腕。  
阿周那迅速抽回手。  
对方识趣地回收了温度。片刻后传来了手掌拍击在金属上的清脆响声。  
”如果是迦勒底的话，说不定可以试着破坏墙壁。“ 阿周那提示，”master、不对，是这里的工作人员，很快就能修复。“  
”直截了当地破坏确实是种办法，阿周那——“ 迦尔纳没来由地说，”但我回到房间时，是是12月24号，今天应该是节日吧？“  
“这么说是没错，迦尔纳，难道你是说，为了不破坏节日，要在这里等待天亮吗？“虽然从道义上来说应该这么做，但是，” ……现在是哪一天？”  
黑暗让人完全失去了对时间的感知。  
“所谓节日就是这样吧。麻烦的事情一件接一件，这里连着两个圣诞节都过于吵闹了。” 虽然说，比万圣节还好上一点。万圣节的时候甚至被拜托扮演奇怪的角色。  
“真是充满快乐的回忆呢。再之前的圣诞节呢？突然想不起来起源的圣诞节是如何度过的了。”  
“哼，愚蠢。2016年的圣诞节我们可是还没实装啊。”  
“试桩？那是什么？”  
“……咬到舌头了。” 阿周那也陷入了疑惑，刚才是不是说了什么连自己也无法理解的奇怪话语。  
“阿周那，倒是有件事，我从刚才开始一直有点在意……”  
“？”  
“为什么要认真讨论过圣诞节这件事，我们……不、是、印、度、人、吗？”  
“是、是啊。”  
“为了祖国的文化，不是更应该过排灯节，或者和罗摩一起庆祝十次胜利吗？”  
“……那，下次见到罗摩再商量吧。”  
“说起来，我们是错过圣诞夜的晚餐了吧…… 去年那道火鸡的味道有点令人怀念。”  
“请你对现在的情况有点紧张感！还是试试看破坏墙壁吧。奇怪，这里为什么会这么……”  
像是作为回应一样，清可见底的黑暗里，开始浮现出一丝幽微的火光。火光闪烁几下，幽暗温暖的一点红色。  
”冷吗……我目前还没有奇怪的感觉。“ 像是使用了读心术一样轻而易举地拆穿了他的软弱。  
浅红色的光点从自己身处的方向转了九十度后，落定在墙面上，又闪烁了几下。是那人在眨眼。  
“变成木头了。” 迦尔纳回答，“我们不在迦勒底。” 

 

02

……  
事情变成这样是自然而然。或许发生了奇怪的事情。但了变成现在这样的局面，很明显经过了两人的认可。  
也就是说，自己所作所为并非强迫。  
但是，低头亲吻阿周那的时候，还是被咬了嘴唇。  
——不管从何种意义上来说，阿周那都是个难对付的男人。就像他那位尊贵的天帝父亲的慈悲与雷鸣一般，无常地存在在层云之后。

那么，迦尔纳转而去亲吻对方的脖颈。  
嘴唇触及的肌肤柔软芬芳一如乳海泛出的甘露，和自己同样，以魔力构筑的肉体却有着与人类别无二致的触感，就连自己现在的感受也应当一以归功迦勒底的魔术师。  
阿周那被按住的左手突然挣脱开来，按住了脖子。  
迦尔纳迅速解除了魔力，即使这样，还是闻到了淡淡的血腥味。

若是不在血流漂杵的战场，战士的血只会甘甜如蜜。  
若是与兄弟在床笫之间，弟弟（阿周那）的血只会是……

阿周那的手载着他所施与的细小伤口，按住脖颈，阻止下一个吻落在耳际。在黑发蜷曲和丛生的地方。  
但是弟弟难于拒绝每一份好意的礼物。  
他生来就是这样的。  
“放手。” 迦尔纳毫不留情地撬开弟弟的手指，反手扣住湿漉漉的章心，直到听到阿周那的手背重重拍击在地板粗糙的原木上。

但是，阿周那却不服输地转过头来，主动吻了他。不可以——滑溜溜的舌头钻进牙缝里——这个吻是我要给你的。所以。你最好不要自己来拿。  
因为没有留够喘息的时间，弟弟的舌头显得像没拉满的弓放出去的箭，只顾得上飞出去而不情愿刺进去。  
迦尔纳也憋住呼吸，把舌头交出去。两个人都不擅长接吻这样的游戏，甚至不知道该把脑袋摆在什么方向。  
迦尔纳听到牙齿和牙齿撞击的声音。  
——直到阿周那彻底放弃了主动权，才能将这个吻好好地继续下去。

在转而吮吸弟弟柔软唇瓣的时候，阿周那湿而热的掌心，贴上了胸口。明明前世作为宿敌存在，如今也只是作为战斗机器而接受召唤，却好像对床笫之事无师自通。  
热流从小腹下方奔涌而出。  
膝盖一直抵在阿周那裸露的大腿内侧——明明想要，在这种时候却依然不知怎样配合——只是不知道这时候抚摸他的下半身，会不会被干脆利落地踢一脚。  
阿周那的舌头依然跟他的纠缠不休。  
于是迦尔纳沿着小腿向上慢慢地摸，被抚摸的身体不但没有反抗，反而心照不宣地抬起了膝盖。饱满得恰到好处的大腿肌肉柔软地填满整个手掌，即使是男性，这段肌肤也因为足够隐秘而保持了绝佳的手感。  
阿周那温热微汗的躯干在接吻时轻轻抬起。在环住肩头，将上半身贴上来时，已经能感觉到微硬的两点凸起了。

03

丛林高树遮天蔽日，一直延伸到看不见尽头的远方。  
头顶有黑影飞快窜过时，能听得到猿猴的啸声。  
“这里果然不是迦勒底……” 阿周那似乎因眼前的情景而略感震惊，在“曾经疑似迦勒底”的房间蓦然消失之后，茫然地抚摸着菩提木的树干。  
“有故乡的气息。是你到过的地方吗？” 巨大的菩提木树根交错而成的缝隙中，蟒蛇的斑纹若隐若现。  
“不管是谁把你我转移到这里，那家伙一定居心叵测，” 阿周那的声音里带着冰冷的笑意，“迦尔纳，我会得到弓、箭和战车。”  
“……这样吗？“迦尔纳思考了一会，很快回应道，”我还以为甘味林会是更值得毁灭的地方。话说回来，你现在有能力在这里点把火吗？”  
“能力当然一直有，只是现在不行。难道你就不能想想办法吗？” 阿周那十分想要责怪对方，“你该不会忘了，身为从者，应该把御主的愿望与安全放在第一位吧？不知道迦勒底发生了什么……御主现在是生是死还尚未可知，说不定已经遭毒手了。”  
“御主若是死了，你我现在不是应该只存在于英灵座吗？“

“我们现在最好先找到‘那个’——” 

“我所听说的甘味林比这里糟得多，但说实话我没去过那。这里的魔物似乎过于老实了。”

“不知道原因，但’那个‘应该在这里……魔物就是魔物！如果不灭绝，等它们作乱时就会有人遭殃，” 阿周那几乎完全失去了耐性，“迦尔纳，你难道完全没有感觉吗！御主也会遭殃！魔力……” 

——坚硬锋利的金色光芒被解放后，划出一道圆弧。令人窒息的灼热气流紧随其后，向着阿周那的方向奔流而去。  
阿周那身后的悬铃木已化作了巨大的火炬。  
迦尔纳收起金色长枪：“如果是无法使用魔力的话，如你所见，我倒没这个问题。” 

弟弟扭过脸去，不服气地哼了一声：”总之先跟我来。大概可以找得到甘狄拔，如果我的感觉没错的话。“  
阿周那眯起眼睛看向丛林深处。踩在青苔上的赤脚，脚趾因为寒冷而微微抽搐。即使作为英灵，不像拥有肉体的人类那样脆弱，却会受到魔力供应的制约。魔力缺乏所造成的饥饿未必快速致命，但阿周那现在一定不好受。

只是承认自己感觉不好，对阿周那来说更难接受吧。  
况且迦尔纳也已经感觉到，自己的状态也并非百分百正常。

翻过一座山后还要赶走围绕着巨大菩提木的猴群。阿周那钻进被猴子氏族守护的树洞，许久都不见出来。  
迦尔纳也探身进去。  
菩提木的内部早就被雷电掏空，宽阔的空腔正中放置着镶嵌华丽的黄金箱。  
果然在这样的树洞中，是有宝物藏着的。  
阿周那与箱子对峙着。很明显，他缺乏打开箱子的手段，却又羞于在自己面前开口。  
”箱子上有锁，钥匙呢？“ 迦尔纳问。  
”看着我是没用的。找到属于我的箱子已经够古怪的了，怎么可能连钥匙都知道在哪里？“  
”既然是你的东西就好说了。“  
迦尔纳无视锁的存在打开了箱盖。

在噩梦般丛林的中央，哈奴曼的氏族所看护的菩提木内，属于天授的英雄阿周那的宝物就这样被开启。

04

迦尔纳用足尖挑开他的腘窝，掐着大腿内侧不由分说地推开。  
全然被动的局面是难以接受的，阿周那只觉得羞耻。

在羞耻中，却依然想要继续亲吻那个男人。

不如说，是这份羞耻感在他的兴奋上灌注了香油。阿周那伸出手抚摸那个男人的胸口，灌注着过量魔力的宝石如同熔化的黄金一般烫手，  
如同回应他的心情一般，迦尔纳热切的抚摸带了更多柔情，自大腿内侧向上开疆扩土。  
真正英雄就应该这样。你的枪所划定的范围，无一不是你的领土。

脑海中突然出现了箱子最下面，没被拿出来的东西。  
他看到了吗？  
如果他看到的话，还会靠得这么近吗？

“……对不起。” 

“阿周那，你没有什么不好。” 亲吻的缝隙里他听到迦尔纳这么说。迦尔纳硬挺的阳具带着迦尔纳的温度压在大腿上。  
很想问“你真的是这么觉得的吗？”，又觉得没有必要。  
阿周那抓住那根东西。  
哥哥从来不说谎。  
迦尔纳还在看着他的眼睛。  
他的阴茎攥在阿周那手里。  
勃起的阴茎上的血管搏动都在手心里一清二楚。

在性交的时候被注视的可能，再次唤醒了阿周那心中的羞愧。忍不住想要捂住脸，松开手时，那根东西弹开又拍在指尖上的触感，更令人羞耻了。  
捂上脸的时候，才发现掌心已经沾上了粘液。  
脸上温热粘稠而略带腥味的东西，都来自这个男人。

——这简直令人难以忍受。

迦尔纳还在不停地抚摸他。在日光下迦尔纳的手指美丽，若是在过去，诗人会在作品里歌颂他的雪白、雄伟和高洁，歌者会吟诵他长臂长足，人中雄牛的肩膀，而女人们会在情歌里唱他放下取胜弓展开十指，色泽像马河清晨苏醒的第一朵白莲。  
迦尔纳滚烫的手指伸进股沟里去，再抽出来，轻柔地捏他的臀肉，捏完又掐。

“不要用为自己感到羞愧，你的身体很美丽，对我来说……” 羞耻感令阿周那忍不住要掀翻对方，却被哥哥牢牢地踩住了脚背。  
“别乱动。” 迦尔纳说。隐约觉得声音里好像带着点笑意。  
迦尔纳抽出手，把两腿掰的更开。  
阿周那听到呻吟声从自己喉咙很深的地方发出来。他咬住牙，不让那声音溢出来。  
迦尔纳也识趣地把嘴唇堵了过来。  
“打开腿。” 迦尔纳的声音从口腔内侧传进耳朵。  
被他拥抱着，仿佛置身于全然无害的熔炉之中，就连自我意识的主动权，也被轻松愉快地全部放弃掉。  
只要交给迦尔纳，他就会给你所渴求的一切。  
比如热量。  
还有疼痛。

阴茎插入身体的瞬间比想象中更疼，也更让阿周那感觉到愉悦。  
迦尔纳的髋硬邦邦地严丝合缝地压在腹股沟上，和他身体的其他部分一样坚硬，被无法控制的灼热魔力包裹着；先前推进的时候，一红一青的眼睛还依然直视着阿周那的双眼。  
被失控魔力包裹的阴茎感觉像是烧得火红的粗大铁签，却严丝合缝地贴着肉缝挤进甬道。  
不管是捅进去时还是抽出，都伴随着叫阿周那头皮发麻的痛苦与愉悦。

“就是这样……”  
“好舒服……”

真是糟糕。  
明明是宿（哥）敌（哥）。

“我们不赶时间了，” 在迦尔纳把湿淋淋的额头与他的额头相贴的时候，阿周那忍不住再次吻了对方，“做久一点吧……”  
往世与此生都擅长接受，却并未有机会接受来自于迦尔纳的恩惠的男人，把小腿笨拙地攀上对方胫骨，纠缠中脚踝撞得生疼。  
他叹了口气。  
“阿周那，别……” 迦尔纳含混地说，有几个字因为含着来自于他的半口唾液而难以听清。

“这样就很好。”

05 

”这是什么？圣诞礼物吗？“ 最上面的，是外包装印有金色长枪和日轮的纸盒。  
阿周那凑过来：”是你的东西？“  
纸盒上印刷着的字体是”Banana Bun“ 。  
”芭娜娜……“  
”棒……“  
”香蕉馒头。是加入香蕉调味的馒头吧。“  
撕开盒子的纸袋，果然是形似菠萝面包的三个点心。迦尔纳忍不住咬了一口。果然是香蕉的味道。很甜。  
“是谁的恶作剧吗？” 阿周那摸出的另一个盒子上则干脆写着“客人：阿周那”，“顺便说一句，香蕉馒头应该是指的形状像香蕉吧？那个完全就是菠萝包。”

里面果然是塑料分装的香蕉状点心。

阿周那又从箱子里翻出了毛绒小象玩偶、两种颜色的便携式激光剑、在里面充水后甚至可以变成等身大的哈奴曼挂件、专门用来在帽子上打洞的打孔机，和分趾凉鞋搭配的厚袜子。

简直好像准备了伴手礼的地狱整人一日游一样。

“你的问题是接收不到来自迦勒底或者御主的魔力，” 迦尔纳解决掉一个芭娜娜馒头，很自然地伸手过来，扣上来的十指坚硬滚烫，活像刚煅制而成的铁钳：“我恰恰相反，感觉到了吗？”  
惊人的热量……  
是魔力放出……  
“我停不下魔放。”  
巨木的空腔中弥漫着流动的魔力。一呼一吸之间，温热的气体渗入身体，放松下来的舒适几乎令阿周那昏昏欲睡。  
仿佛无限缓慢的时间令阿周那忘了对方是什么时候靠得这么近的。结果是每一口温热的吐息，全都一毛不拔地打在脸颊上。热量的残留不断累积着。  
与此同时，靠近额角的地方有湿润的感觉。迦尔纳精当的脸颊浮了一层汗，看起来亮晶晶的。汗滴带着热量和迦尔纳的味道，还在不断从他脸上、头发里渗出来。  
以太也渗入了迦尔纳的气味。

“在这么窄的地方就不会冷了，是这样吧？” 迦尔纳打破寂静，“阿周那，这里到处都是你的味道。”  
阿周那忍不住打了个冷战。

“真恶心。”  
“我并不觉得你的味道恶心。” 迦尔纳很快反驳，他眨眨眼，被魔眼照亮的眼睑都因沾着汗滴而闪着水光，“同类的味道让人安心。”  
说这话的时候，迦尔纳温暖的膝盖尖顶在腘窝里，也让阿周那很安心。  
和迦尔纳肌肤相亲，以呼吸的以太交换彼此的气息，在狭窄的、黑暗的空间里。

这种感觉，像是两个人悬浮在同一片温暖的羊水里。  
从出生到死去，在业力流转中，阿赖耶识中，也从未期望过这样的时刻。

“迦尔纳，为了御主的安全，为了守护泛人类史的稳定……“

”帮我补魔吧。”

06

阎摩亭的专属一日地狱温泉，是西历2018年新年首次试运营的娱乐项目。  
在旅馆的拖鞋里，抽到了“体验恐怖、体验极限、体验梦想、超越自我的超梦幻私密娱乐空间”。  
“只提供给幸运A+以上和充满胆识的顾客！”“给您一日绝佳的超原版印度风地狱体验！挑战极限的竞技性逃生项目！”  
“PS：可以带一位伙伴/对手入场。”  
“PPS：免费！豪华！限量版！”

“阿周那，我好像抽到了3日内限定使用的价值5冥币，折合200日元左右的青蛙搓背券。看来新的一年会幸运呢。只有在购买双人套餐的时候才能使用，要一起试试吗？”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你能看这篇风格如此之飘忽的东西到结束。开始搞它的原因很简单：没有硬核飞机算什么月球。铁水钢棍什么的好酷，很适合我们印度人嘛。  
> 没错，是月球情侣就一起进烤箱。  
> PS： 我觉得哥尼禄祭的技能名好色气哦！于是就用在标题里了，虽然没什么关系。


End file.
